Optical discs such as CDs, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVDs, DVD-Rs, DVD-RAMs and the like are well known. Such optical discs are commonly stored within a protective container. The protective container prevents the optical disc from being scratched or otherwise damaged during shipping, handling and storage thereof.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, optical discs are subject to being damaged by mishandling thereof. Although the bottom surface of such optical discs comprises a layer of polycarbonate or the like which has a thickness of approximately 0.050 inch (and which is thus comparatively durable and resistant to physical damage), the top surface of such optical discs comprises an extremely delicate aluminum film which typically has a thickness of only approximately 1 micron.
The delicate aluminum surface on the top of contemporary optical discs is therefore undesirably susceptible to physical damage. Scratching or other damage to this thin aluminum film often results in damage to the data, e.g., computer program, computer data, audio data, video data or the like stored upon the optical disc. Although data is typically stored upon such optical discs in a manner which readily facilitates recovery of lost portions thereof due to such physical damage to the media, it is still possible to damage the aluminum film such that data is permanently lost. It is even possible to damage the optical disc sufficiently that it becomes completely unusable.
Thus, protective storage containers are frequently utilized to facilitate shipping, handling, and storage of such optical discs. The storage containers protect the optical discs from physical damage which might otherwise occur.
Although such contemporary protective storage containers for optical discs and the like have proven generally suitable for their intended use, contemporary storage containers suffer from inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, contemporary storage containers require that an optical disc be removed therefrom by pulling the optical disc upwardly at the periphery thereof, while pushing downwardly upon a central attaching hub of the storage container, so as to free the optical disc from the hub. Such pulling up at the periphery of the optical disc causes the optical disc to deform or bend substantially, thereby introducing substantial stresses into the optical disc.
The introduction of such stresses is particularly undesirable for multi-layer optical discs, such as those used in the production of high density DVDs and the like. Multi-layer optical discs are rapidly becoming popular because of the ability to store large amounts of data, such as video programming, thereon.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the introduction of such undesirable stresses into multi-layer discs may cause the plural layers of the disc to delaminate as the shear strength of the bonding agent used to attach adjacent layers to one another is exceeded. Such delamination will, of course, result in the destruction of the disc, rendering it completely useless.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a storage container which is configured to store an optical disc, such as a CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like, which mitigates the undesirable introduction of stresses into the optical disc when it is placed within the storage container (both during an initial machine placement of the optical disc within the storage container and during subsequent user placement of the optical disc therein) and when the optical disc is removed from the storage container.
It is further desirable that the storage container be easy and convenient to use. Thus, placement of the optical disc within the storage container and removal of the optical disc therefrom must be easily and conveniently accomplished by the user.
It is further desirable that the storage container facilitate automated or machine based manufacturing techniques, wherein a machine arm, pusher or the like is used to place an optical disc within the storage container in a rapid and efficient manner.